The Freeman
The Freeman is the 58th episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Ben discovers Morgan Freeman is god! But maybe he isn't? Plot Ben was sitting on the couch with Gwen. (Ben): Gwen who is god? (Gwen): Don't scream OMG like fifteen times every episode? (Ben): ...yes but that's because I keep hearing you and mom say that at night. (Gwen): ...what? (Ben): LOLOLOL (Gwen): Couldn't just looked it up? Or asked a priest? (Ben): Wikipedia is too long... and I'm too lazy to ask a pries- OMG LOOK A MOVIE They started watching Bruce Almighty. After the movie ended, Ben had amazing understandings about life. (Ben): OMMF. (Gwen): What? (Ben): Oh my Morgan Freeman. (Gwen): Huh? (Ben): MORGAN FREEMAN IS GOD (Gwen): Wait, Ben... (Ben): GET KEVIN WE NEED TO MEET GOD (Gwen): (sigh) Okay. They got Kevin and Eggy and they started driving to Los Angeles to see Morgan Freeman. (Ben): YAY GOD I need to look my best when I meet him. (transforms) JURY DUTY! (Kevin): Dafuq? (Jury Duty): Must be another parody alien stolen from Len 10. (Gwen): Like Math, Poop and Upchuck Norris? (Jury Duty): I wonder what are his abilities... (Kevin): Since his name is Jury Duty and usually parody aliens have powers related to toast and money I'm guessing... lawyer powers? (Jury Duty): This guy sucks then. (reverts to human) They reached Morgan Freeman's house. Ben ran to his doorstep and knocked. (Morgan Freeman): Why hello there young boy, what brings you to my nice LA home? (Ben): Because... YOU ARE GOD (Morgan Freeman): That was just an acting role, my boy. You see, back in my days, plenty actors played God! (Ben): So I will have to go and talk to a priest? Awww Suddenly Morgan showed his left arm. (Ben): Is that... an Ultimatrix? (MF): No, (chuckles) It's the MorganFreemanTrix. (Ben): It's golden... and shiny. (MF): Listen, kid, I like your thinking, but the MorganFreemanTrix was invented by my friend Tarantino. We even patented it. I see you have one too. (Ben): Yeah, but this one was patented by Azmuth, and... SUDDENLY CHARLIE SHEEN (Charlie Sheen): Hello, guys... (MF): Dammit Charlie! I thought you made a promise... (Ben): Tarantino gave him an Ultimatrix too? (MF): Actually, it's called the Two Ultimatrixes and a Half. (CS): (transform) SheenSpitter! (Ben): OKAY (transforms) WATER HAZARD! (MF): (transforms) MorganStachio! SheenSpitter blasted Water Hazard. Water Hazard fought him back with currents of water. (SheenSpitter): No water... just beer. (barfs) MorganStachio punched SheenSpitter with his moustache, and wrapped him up. Water Hazard blasted water into his mouth. (SheenSpitter): Hey, I'm sober! Everyone around was cheering. (Everybody): YAY MORGAN FREEMAN AND BEN (WH): WOOTWOOT (reverts to human) Morgan, we can be a crime-fighting team! With the MorganFreemantrix and the Ultimatrix we'll be unstoppable! (MF): Oh, son, you have no idea how much you're wrong. DUNDUNDUN (Kevin): Hey, Ben, did you finish your encounter with "god"? (Ben): WE'LL FIGHT CRIME TOGETHER (MF): Actually, I've been thinking. (Ben): About what? (MF): You see, The Ultimatrix is just the same as The MorganFreemantrix... (Ben): So? (MF): It's a clever rip-off. I'll sue you for that. Or, just give it to me now. (Ben): Wait a second, you're not god, you're- (Kevin): The devil? (Ben): I was going to say still stuck in Shawshank, but anyways, YOU'RE NOT HAVING THE ULTIMATRIX, FREEMAN. OR A LAWSUIT. (Gordon Freeman):... ..... ... ... ..... .... . .... .... .. ......! (Kevin): Not, you Freeman. (MF): I'm guessing I'm just going to have to take it. (chuckles) (transforms) MORGANBOLT! Morganbolt rolled towards Ben. Just as it crushed Ben, a green flash was seen. (Ben): EATLE! (MB): You stole Freeatle. Jim Carrey wouldn't have done that. Eatle ate a small fountain, an fired a laser at MorganBolt. MorganBolt jumped on him and stuck him in the ball. (MB): Now, let me tell you the story of a time when a nickel was worrth forty dollars and you could buy a car with it. Those were great times. (chuckles) (Eatle): That's rather boring. Eatle ate MorganBolt's beard from the inside, and blasted a laser. (MB): Didn't your mama tell you eating beards is nasty? (Eatle): She once did until she discovered Eatle takes them off faster. (Gwen): Oh god (Kevin): Dafuj Ben? MorganBolt rolled and jumped on Eatle. Eatle punched him off, and ate a random girl. He fired a laser at MorganBolt. (MorganBolt): (evolves) ULTIMATE MORGANBOLT! (Eatle): O rly (evølves) VIKING EATLE! Let's see yøu nøw, MørganBølt. VE ate some rocks and fired a laser. The laser was deflected by Ultimate MorganBolt's shiny skin. (UMB): Remember, Evolved Arburian Pelarotas, if you shine up your shell with ShellWax©, you can deflect lasers like your all time favorite TV star, Morgan Freeman. VE hammared his shell, knocked Ultimate MorganBolt into the ground. Ultimate MorganBoltcame from underground, throwing VE into the air. (VE): BY THE PØWER ØF THØR, MAKE LIGHTNING STRIKE! A lightning striked Ultimate MorganBolt. It bounced off and hit Viking Eatle, knocking him into the Hollywood sign. (UMB): Oh my, this guy is rather tough. I might need some backup. (transforms) THE MORGANLATING FREEMAN GUY! He absorbed some beer nearby. (TMFG): Hey, Charlie Sheen, bring your Two Ultimatrixes and a Half over here. (Charlie Sheen): Sorry, I'm sober. TMFG fired the coffeebeer into Sheen's mouth. (CS): Let's (hic) do this. (transforms) CharlieDactyl! CharlieDactyl flew to Ben and The Morganlating Freeman Guy coffee jumped to him. (CD): Hi Ben... (Viking Eatle): Vikings, attack! A viking ship appeared out of nowhere. (Vikings): Løøk, it's Hugh Jackman! (Viking Eatle): But, but guys! (Vikings): Sørry, he's møre exciting than yøu, viking Upchuck rip-øff. (Viking Eatle): Øh shøøt. (TMFG): You also ripped off MorganChuck? Aw dude, that ain't cool. (Viking Eatle): Welp, I'm useless withøut my viking hørde. (transforms) MATH! (CharlieDactyl): Oh, it's SheenMath. Math jumped at them with his rulers, slashing CharlieDactyl. CharlieDactyl tried firing at Math, but he was too drunk. (Math): Don't fly drunk, Sheen. (CharlieDactyl) Maybe (hic) I don't need to fly, (transforms) FastSheen! He tried to dash at Math but instead dashed into a pole and crashed. (TMFG): I should have known not to bring Sheen into this. Well, it's just you and me, BenMath. TMFG blasted coffee at Math who avoided it, and then jumped on TMFG's face. He measured his face with rulers, and then scratched them. TMFG blasted coffee in his face. (Math): Ugh! I don't like coffee! Only chocolate milk! Math jumped on his face and stuck a ruler in his chest. (TMFG): Luckily, I'm rich so the hospital will definitely take care of me. They kept fighting for hours. (Math): It appears me and Freeman are evenly matched... or are we? (TMFG): It appears me and Tennyson are evenly matched... or are we? (Math): THE PASCAL TRIANGLE WAS INVENTED IN 556 BC BY BLABLBLABLA (TMFG): When I was a little boy, me and my friends Lucky Jack and Ugly John were walking the streets of New Orleans as 13 year olds, and we had a blablablablablabla They made each other fall asleep. THE NEXT DAY (Morgan): Ben Tennyson, I'll see you in court. (Ben): Wha- OH NO LAWSUIT They saw each other in court. (Morgan): Mister judge, I am Morgan Freeman, the best actor of all times, and this guy believes he owns the rights for my MorganFreemantrix aliens! Do you know how much time me and Tarantino worked on this? (Judge): Now for the Tennyson's turn. (Ben): I know who can help! (transforms) SMARTYPANTS! Well, you see, your honor, yesterday we- (Morgan): He just used MorganPants to testify! GASP (Smartypants): No, I'm sorry your honor but- (Judge): Did you just steal our beloved actor Morgan Freeman's alien? (Smartypants): I UNLOCKED HIM FIRST GASP Later, Morgan was winning the copyright infringement case. (Judge): Ben Tennyson, I now pronounce you guil- (Ben): Wait, can I just say one more thing? (Judge): Let me finish please. (Ben): (transforms) JURY DUTY! Jury Duty went to the judge. (Jury Duty): WINWINWINWINWIN (Judge): Ben Tennyson did nothing wrong and Freeman's a beach. (Everyone): YAY They rode back home. (Kevin): So what did you say to make the Judge change his mind? (Jury Duty): Bribe. AMERICAN LAW THE END Aliens Used By Ben *Jury Duty (x2) *Water Hazard *Eatle *Viking Eatle *Math *Smartypants By Morgan Freeman *MorganStachio *MorganBolt *Ultimate MorganBolt *The Morganlating Freeman Guy By Charlie Sheen *SheenSpitter *Charliedactyl *FastSheen Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy Villains *Morgan Freeman *Charlie Sheen Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes